In C-arm X-ray systems, the C-arm moves an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector freely around the patient. Thereby, a continuous imaging of an object during interventional procedures is enabled. WO 2006/070328 (A1) hereto discloses a medical three-dimensional X-ray imaging device comprising a C-shaped arm that can revolve around an axis of rotation through an object to be imaged. An X-ray source is attached to one end of the C-shaped arm, and an X-ray detector for receiving X-rays is attached to the other end of the C-shaped arm.
As a size of an imaging region is limited by a size of an X-ray detector, it is often impossible to obtain a volumetric image for an elongated object or region of interest of the object using only one single image acquisition scan.
In particular, this is an issue during interventional procedures, in which a three-dimensional image volume is reconstructed from a plurality of two-dimensional X-ray projection images of an object to be examined, which projection images are acquired in a rotational scan in which the C-arm rotates about the patient, for example over a 180 degree angle.
An acquisition, using a C-arm system, of a 3D image volume data representing a relatively large region of interest can be improved.